


Still Worth It

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [124]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Ray insists it was worth it.





	Still Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #367 – Clandestine
> 
> Drugs referenced, ie, weed brownies. XD This entire thing is ridiculous.

After absconding with the baked goods some blond-haired bint brought in for the Boss (said she was grateful for all the good work he'd done on her case, what _bollocks_ ), Ray's plan backfires, though not spectacularly. He's sat at the back of the locker-room (with Chris, wouldn't have agreed with him lifting them from Tyler, the div), all clandestine-like, only the mood is ruined cause they're both giggling their arses when the Guv comes strolling in, catches them red-handed.

'Those are evidence, you twonks,' he snaps. Evidence that's, they're then told, laced with weed.

Ray insists it was worth it.


End file.
